1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device capable of holding data that includes a transistor whose semiconductor layer is formed using silicon (Si) and a transistor whose semiconductor layer is formed using an oxide semiconductor (OS) has attracted attention (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In recent years, with the increase in the amount of data manipulated, a semiconductor device having a larger storage capacity has been required. To increase the storage capacity per unit area, it is effective to miniaturize a transistor and a capacitor included in a semiconductor device.